Virtudes
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: -/-Terminado-/- Sonrió un poco satisfecha antes de partir un pedazo de chocolate con sus dedos y llevárselo a la boca otra vez. No estaba mal disfrutar un regalo del hermano de tu mejor amiga, ¿O si?
1. Chapter 1

**Claim:**_3387/RyoheixHana._  
**Tabla: **_Virtudes._  
**Advertencia: **_¿Ooc? Ojala que no..._  
**Titulo: **_Caridad._

_._

_._

— ¿Quieres?—.

Hana sintió el aroma a chocolate suave en el ambiente y su paladar saboreó el recuerdo del chocolate amargo deshacerse muy lentamente en su boca. Se giró presurosa. No por las ansias de devorar el chocolate, sino por escuchar esa voz que lejos de incomodarle _–del todo-,_ le producía una extraña sensación que se asemejaba más a los nervios que a la repulsión.

—Kyoko me dijo que te agrada el chocolate amargo, _al extremo_. —Exclamó en su tono usual, pero Hana puede notar que no lo hizo a gritos, de esos que la exasperaban.

—Gracias. —Asintió con la cabeza formando una leve sonrisa y aceptando el chocolate, mordiéndolo sin más y sintiendo el sabor amargo embargarla.

Ryohei no dijo más. Se alejó excusándose con el boxeo _-a entrenar...¡AL EXTREMO!-_ y la dejó sentada en el banco de bajo del árbol, con la barra de chocolate entre sus finas manos.

Hana levantó las cejas contrariada, sintiéndose algo rara al estar comiendo el chocolate proveniente del hermano de su mejor amiga. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Capaz, el chico creía que con ese _dulce acto de caridad_ avanzaría algo en su relación distante. Y no estaba muy errado.

Sonrió un poco satisfecha antes de partir un pedazo de chocolate con sus dedos y llevárselo a la boca otra vez. No estaba mal disfrutar un regalo del hermano de tu mejor amiga, ¿O si?

Quién sabe.

* * *

** N/A**_: Para el reto de "Virtudes" de retos a la carta C: Dentro de un par de dias -o, al menos, si tengo un solito review- subo el segundo: Pureza. ^^_

_Gracias por leer, sabéis que un review me alegra el día y el resto de la semana ^^_

_Ciaossu!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Claim:**_3387/RyoheixHana._  
**Tabla: **_Virtudes._  
**Advertencia: **_¿Ooc? Ojala que no..._  
**Titulo: **_Pureza._

_._

_._

Ryohei era puro, tan puro como el agua limpia y tan cristalino como la sal. Por eso, cuando Hana lo miraba con precaución a los ojos y fruncía levemente el ceño, los ojos de él se cristalizaban con algo de nervios y torcía los labios con una mueca de _«me atrapaste»; _entonces_,_ la mujer de cabellos oscuros formaba una curvatura en su boca satisfecha, estando segura de que Ryohei había vuelto a hacer algo indebido, que iba contra las normas o que, simplemente a ella le molestaba.

Y tal como siempre Hana pensaba, Ryohei era tan puro que no podía, siquiera, cargar con la culpabilidad de sus actos sin demostrárselos con sus actos delatores y ojos culposos.

.

**Claim:**_3387/RyoheixHana._  
**Tabla: **_Virtudes._  
**Advertencia: **_¿Ooc? Ojala que no..._  
**Titulo: **_Paciencia._

_._

_._

Ryohei sabía que Hana no era una persona especialmente paciente.

Solía enojarse seguido y a veces le fruncía el ceño tantas veces que a veces el peliblanco pensaba cómo era que no le dolía el entrecejo luego de una cita con él.

A veces no quería recordar sus retrasos, ya que eran algo un tanto agridulce, por que Hana lo dejaba sin beso de despedida y la sonrisa ladeada en su rostro no aparecía nunca.

Pero lo que Sasagawa _no sabía_ es que a Kurokawa le gustaba tratarlo así, y ver de vez en cuando la desesperación de su novio por la escasa atención que le prestaba, y la impaciencia que lo abordaba cuando ell le era indiferente.

.

**Claim:**_3387/RyoheixHana._  
**Tabla: **_Virtudes._  
**Advertencia: **_¿Ooc? Ojala que no..._  
**Titulo: **_Perseverancia._

_._

_._

Hana apretó el lápiz entre sus dedos, reprimiendo un gruñido salir de su garganta y estando a punto de quebrar la madera con impaciencia. Calma, se dijo a mi misma. Pero era imposible hacerlo mientras contemplaba disimulando su hastío a Ryohei jugueteando con el lápiz en sus labios, en vez de estar prestándole atención a los cálculos de matemáticas y a la explícita explicación que ella le daba.

La exasperaba y le embargaban las ganas de tirar todo al demonio y embadurnarle la cara con tinta para que se de cuenta de qué situación está, y de que ya no habrá otra oportunidad. Pero no. Se resiste y, tragando en seco, forma una sonrisa algo tétrica pero que luce amable, le llama por sun nombre con voz neutral y le señala uno de los cálculos, a lo que él asiente con fingida atención.

Que va...Hana nunca fue tan perseverante como ahora lo era; por lo que era un gran avance en su carácter.

.

**Claim:**_3387/RyoheixHana._  
**Tabla: **_Virtudes._  
**Advertencia: **_¿Ooc? Ojala que no..._  
**Titulo: **_Concentración._

_._

_._

—Si se emplea la concentración, se logra.

Pronunció con voz cálida, entrecerrando los ojos y con expresión calma trazó con tinta negra su nombre en kanji, en el blanco papel que reposaba sobre la mesa de madera. Hana sonrió ante el resultado era perfecto.

Ryohei la observó fascinado, y exclamando un _«extremo»_ mojó la punta de la pluma o pincel en la tinta azul y procedió a trazar los lienzos con la delicadeza que podría tener un boxeador. Hana se reía por lo bajo antes sus expresiones, y al ver el resultado final, no pudo reprimir una carcajada que hizo que Ryohei se ruborizara.

—Te dije que con concentración era más fácil. —repitió algo jocosa. Se colocó detrás de él, le tomó la mano con la suya y firmó el nombre de _«Sasagawa Ryohei»_ sobre el papel con extrema delicadeza. Finalmente le sonrió, mientras él se hundía de hombros ante el atrevimiento de ella.

Hana no pudo sentirse más que satisfecha, y no sabía con exactitud el por qué.

.

**Claim:**_3387/RyoheixHana._  
**Tabla: **_Virtudes._  
**Advertencia: **_¿Ooc? Ojala que no..._  
**Titulo: **_Consagración._

_._

_._

La palabra_ "consagración"_ era usualmente utilizada o entendida para momento eclesiásticos, en los que la Iglesia y Dios estaba de por medio, aunque para Hana había tomado otro significado cuando su esposo se enfermó, por primera vez, gravemente.

Nunca supieron que fue lo que le atacó, pero su corazón se había encogido al verlo llegar de una misión, con tanta fuerza como la de un bebé. Cayó en cama adolorido, alucinando por el gran nivel de fiebre y sudando como en un día de pleno verano. Hana se desesperó pero mantuvo la calma y exhalando un suspiro le vendó la herida ensangrentada con paciencia y tragándose la lágrimas.

Se había comprometido, consagrado a cuidarlo, y no había alguna manera que se separe de él, ni de noche ni de día. Era algo que, desde que conyugó, la mantenía atada a él con algo más que un par de papeles firmados. El amor, aunque suene cursi, le hacia ver por arriba de toda dificultad.

.

**Claim:**_3387/RyoheixHana._  
**Tabla: **_Virtudes._  
**Advertencia: **_¿Ooc? Ojala que no..._  
**Titulo: **_Desinterés._

_._

_._

Cuando lo volvió a ver, la vislumbró con su aspecto maduro, buen mozo y sagaz. Era perfecto, aunque conservaba aquel toque de impulsividad desde la adolescencia pero era tan guapo que Hana se quedó sin habla. Y tan...tan bueno que la embelesó.

Sin embargo, como si el destino quisiera joderles la vida a gran escala, Hana descubrió que él era, sin más explicación, un mafioso, y que entablar una relación con él podía ser peligroso e, incluso, acabar con su vida en una fracción se segundo.

Ryohei se había mostrado tan apenado al contarle aquello que Hana en un principio no lo creyó, pero en cuanto cruzó mirada con él y observó sus ojos serios, cayó en la realidad. ¡Dios, era un mafioso! ¡De esos de verdad! Lógicamente, no era ningún juego.

Aunque sintió pánico, el tonto sentimiento guardado supuestamente en su pecho la obligó a abrazarlo murmurarle al oído que lo quería y que no le interesaba que pudiera pasarle, que sabía que él la protegería. Resultó curioso, por que Sasagawa no esperaba tal reacción proveniente de, justamente, Hana; pero se vio sorprendido y al cabo de un rato extasiado.

A Hana le desinteresaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor, le desinteresaba quién era Ryohei aparte de ser la persona más importante en su mundo.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Y...terminé otra tabla, y con esta pareja tan bonita ;uu; :D Lo sé, los últimos dos es como que no tienen nada que ver (?)_

_Gracias a Pastelillo que dejó review y agregó la historia a favoritos, junto con SoulSilver97 que también lo hizo C: Y a ti que lo has leído xD_

_Debo recordar que este reto es de "Retos a la carta", comunidad de Livejournal C: Y que los personajes no son míos, sino de Akira Amano, yo solo narro y armo cosas raras (?) e,e_

_Ya, gracias otra vez xD_


End file.
